diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Trapper
|the equivalent| }} The is one of the four Upgrade choices from the Sniper and can be selected at Level 30. The Trapper is able to further upgrade into the Tri-Trapper, Mega Trapper, Overtrapper, Auto Trapper and Gunner Trapper. Design The Trapper features a circular base like almost every other tank. But instead of having normal Barrels, it has a Launcher that launches Traps. Technical Upon upgrading: *It replaces the Bullets with Traps. *Increases the projectile Penetration and Damage Traps The Traps it uses initially move at a fast speed from the Launcher and travel a short distance. Then the Traps quickly decelerate to a stop and will remain where they are, dealing damage to any enemy tanks and Polygons who touch them. Traps can be destroyed with enemy Bullets or enemy Body Damage, though touching them is not recommended due to their high damage. The Traps’ health is dependent on how high the player’s Bullet Penetration is. It’s important to note that the Traps can be pushed around by enemy Bullets. The traps are extremely strong. Strategy *Strong Against: Body Damage builds, low DPS Tanks. *Weak Against: Powerful ranged attackers, Tanks in the Sniper branch, high DPS Tanks. As the Trapper *The main thing to do is to be third-party in battles. Never directly get involved or pick fights. Get close to two tanks brawling it out, and begin setting up Traps behind. That way, when a tank tries to escape, it is killed within the walls of the Trapper’s minefields, or since it can’t escape, by the tank that was originally fighting it. *When fighting faster tanks, like the Booster, Tri-Angle, or Fighter: As they chase, the Trapper should shoot backward at them, or begin moving in circles as to create a ring of traps. Because Body Damage builds have a lack of Bullet Damage, should the Trapper trap or corner one, they would be forced to run through the minefield and take massive damage as they cannot destroy the traps faster than the Trapper can replenish them. *The Trapper can move through its spike Traps, enemies can’t however. Constantly move in and out to bait enemies to move forward, and begin trapping them, as the name would suggest. *The Trapper is not called the Trapper for its stationary traps, it’s what they can do with those traps that can cause some damage. Surrounding and cornering players in trap prisons are just some of the hazards a Trapper can create. *The Trapper is a very useful tank in 2 Teams and 4 Teams. Because the traps are durable, especially the Mega Trapper’s, and they remain in place, trapper-types can fortify an area with a ring of traps that can block enemy bullets, allowing allies to stay in, regenerate health, and fire projectiles at enemies within the trap wall. The Tri-Trapper is well-suited for this strategy because it generates a ring of traps very quickly. If the ring is in a Pentagon Nest, then other players can farm Pentagons while being defended from pesky Crashers. *It is advised for the Trapper to stay vigilant in Maze mode, as its traps can leave a trail that may lead directly to the player. However, a good strategy is to back a victim into a corner and close the traps against him/her. Against the Trapper * The Trapper’s main weak point is its low Bullet Speed, so the Sniper or Hunter branch is excessive for catching it off-guard and fire its fast bullet(s) at an area with the least amount of traps. * The Gunner and the Streamliner are useful for fighting a Trapper. The skinny bullets can fit through the gaps between the traps and hit the Trapper. It is best to max out Bullet Damage to deal fast damage against the Trapper. * High RoF with high Bullet Damage could quickly destroy the traps and damage the Trapper. This works very well for the Triplet or Sprayer due to their accurate fire which deals fast damage. * The Destroyer, and its branch offs, especially the Rocketeer, could destroy the traps with ease and can break through the shield or go through their blind spots. Then the player can one or two-shot the Trapper. Be careful, it may take multiple hits to break through the shield depending on the number of traps, this will give time for the Trapper to escape. Achievements }} History *This is the first tank to place “Traps” which are a unique type of ammunition. Its all next Upgrades also use Traps as their weapon. *It was one of the two tanks that had a name upon official release of the July 18th update, the other being the Tri-Trapper. The Mega Trapper was named later that day. Trivia *Since the Traps of the Trapper and its upgrades do not disappear instantly when they die, it makes the Trapper and its upgrades to be the only tanks that can cause kills over 5-7 seconds after they die (except stray bullets, which last a shorter time). *A Trap’s design vaguely resembles the caltrop; which is a medieval weapon that causes damage by sticking to your feet and keeping you from running. Gallery Trapper Screenshot2.svg|The Trapper laying down Traps. Trapper Screenshot1.svg|Trap-Body ratio. Category:Diep.io